


Magnitude of Attraction

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Dominance, Fights, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eddie goes into heat at a party and Richie has to protect him from the other interested alphas.





	Magnitude of Attraction

The lights flashed in the windows of the Denbrough house, and could be seen from a few houses down the street. Richie pulled his car up and parallel parked on what space he could in the street. Pulling the cigarette out of his mouth and stubbing it on the ashtray, he peered to his side to see Eddie slumped in the seat. "Hey, Eds, are you okay?" he asked, sliding his hand onto the shoulder of the younger boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he remarked. The wind outside blew slightly, but not enough to create a good breeze. Streetlights shone dimly on a dark path down towards the town center of Derry. "It's just...a bit...warm in here." Eddie dabbed his head, shifting in the seat and finally opening the door. "I think I just need to go outside." He stepped out into the fresh air, entangled by the summer breeze which now covered him. Despite this fact and noticing that the trees were slowly swaying side to side, Eddie still felt an increasing warmth within his core, a warmth that crawled through his veins and up towards his head.

"I think we should head inside, they probably have air conditioning if you're still warm." Richie remarked, huffing out his final mouthful of smoke before taking Eddie by the hand and leading him inside Bill's house. Richie rang the doorbell and he heard the loud thumping of feet get closer to the door until it was opened up by Bill, who was grasping a red solo cup in his left hand and holding himself up on the door frame with his right.

"Eddie! Richie!" he exclaimed in a slight haze. "I've been waiting for you guys! C-come on in!" He raised his cup and turned around, disappearing into the crowd of people.

"There's.....beer at this party???" Eddie's voice upturned as Richie urged him inside. "Oh...god Richie, I don't know if I can do this."

Richie turned around, seeing the look plastered on his lover's face. He sighed, coming close to Eddie and grasping his face. "If someone offers you a drink, politely say no. If someone tries to give you drugs, politely say no. If anything else happens or they force the items to you, come to me." Eddie relaxed a bit in his grasp, Richie's soft hands cradling his cheeks. Richie then motioned for Eddie to go hang out with some of his friends, and he complied, bounding over to Stan and Ben. After a while, the trio were covered up by hoards of other people. The crowd was almost like the great ocean, rippling and carrying others away in their wake. Richie stood there for a while, observing the spot where Eddie once stood. He snapped out of his trance when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Beverly?" Richie glanced at her as she bounded in a semicircle around to the front of him.

"What's up, Trashmouth?" she laughed, playfully shoving him. "I'd never thought you'd show up." The two talked, laughing and catching up on the few days that they hadn't seen each other. As the music droned on, the crowds got a bit thinner, but still stayed their encapsuling properties. 

"Yeah I don't know what got into..." Richie paused his speaking as a sweet scent drifted into his nose. "That's odd.." Richie's face was slightly turning into a pleasant smile. He began to sniff the air, getting more of the scent to his brain.

"Richie, what are you talking about?" Beverly asked. She followed his example, sniffing the air until she caught a faint whiff of what he was getting at. Beverly took her prescribed rut-resistance pills, she couldn't rut or give into heat signals unless she stopped her medication. This, however, didn't mean she couldn't sniff out anyone. "That's....not Eddie, is it?"

Richie came to his senses, realizing that he shouldn't be fawning over another's scent. "No..." he chuckled softly. "He takes his pills."

 _Or does he?_ he thought.

Suddenly, it all came flooding back to him. That dreaded day four months ago, the exact increment of time it was between Eddie's usual heats. It was the day Eddie told his mother that he would not take any medication anymore, and she reluctantly agreed. That day that he went over to Richie's with his bag full of medication and they all happily purged it together, celebrating that Eddie was finally free from medical torture.

_They accidentally threw away his heat pills._

"No...no..." Richie's hands flew up to his head. "The pills, the PILLS!" His alpha instincts immediately went to sniff out the radiating scent that filled the whole lower level of the house. "Beverly, god help me." He ran around the crowds, trying to find Eddie. "EDDIE???" he called out over the sea of people. Beverly, being the good, loyal, best friend of Richie immediately sprung into action, looking on the opposite side of the house for Eddie. The music was tuned out and the heartbeats of the two quickened as they made their desperate search.

"Hey, pretty boy. Come with me...." Beverly heard an almost too familiar voice calling out. _Henry Bowers._ She looked to her right and saw the large male approaching a sweating and confused Eddie, who clearly, was softly calling for Richie as the brute came up to him.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Beverly yelled, stepping forward and creating a low growl behind her voice. Henry turned and chuckled as the slightly smaller Alpha Female approached him.

"Oh, you can have him when I'm done, Princess." He smiled as he grabbed Eddie by the neck. Beverly growled again, inching even closer to Henry's face.

"I said let. him. go. Bowers." she gritted her teeth. "Or you will have two alphas on your ass."

"Oh, you mean his little weakling for a partner? He can't even..." Henry was stopped as he was immediately thrown backwards, releasing Eddie and causing the smaller one's body to tumble to the floor. The older male's body got flung against the wall, and he was being pinned by an almost savage Richie.

"Tozier..." Henry growled.

"Bowers..." Richie replied with equal force. "Stay away from my Omega."

"YOUR Omega???" Henry laughed. "He's not yours unless you've _bonded_ , you know that. He's all up for grabs."

"Not under my watch." Richie said, starting to choke Henry. "I won't mind if ONE Alpha is extinguished, what about you, Bev?".

"Richie..." Beverly murmured. The whole crowd was watching them intently. Most of them were Betas, but the few Alphas there had taken their pills, and even if they didn't, no one would dare mess with Richie in such an animalistic state. "You're going to kill him. Please don't, I'll take care of him while you lead Eddie home, okay?"

Richie turned around, but softened and regained his composure as he saw the pleading look in her eyes. He nodded, picking up a frightened Eddie and carrying him away, but not to the front door.

"Richie....." Eddie moaned desperately as the Alpha shut the door to the bedroom. "Please..." Richie agreed immediately, pushing Eddie onto the bed and straddling him. The smaller male moaned into Richie's mouth as he kissed him with passion, the boys' tongues intertwining. "Oh... baby boy....." Richie murmured between heated kisses. "You're so beautiful...."

"Am I good enough for you, alpha?" Eddie whispered.

"Always..... I'm gonna take care of your problem, okay baby boy?"

"Yes, alpha..." Eddie moaned back as Richie removed his shirt, the smaller boy's chest now showing. Richie traced his fingers over the dip in the middle of Eddie's chest right down to his pants. Richie began to play with the waistband, teasing Eddie as he looked right into his eyes. "PLEASE Alpha..." he moaned again, pleading for Richie to finally remove the barrier between the both of them. The eldest finally complied, unzipping his jeans and taking them off, leaving him in his boxers and then proceeding to remove both layers of Eddie's pants. The small boy finally let out a long strained whine and pawed at Richie's waistband, eventually tugging them down and letting the alpha's big throbbing cock spring out and prepare to enter Eddie.

Richie slammed Eddie against the headboard, the both of them fully unclothed and ready. A heated makeout accompanied this movement, with Eddie struggling under Richie's strong grip. "Rich...." the youngest sighed out, opening his eyes and rolling them forward from back in his head.

"Yes, baby boy?" Richie asked after parting their lips.

"I....I need you..." Eddie moaned, gripping onto Richie's back and digging his fingernails, leaving long bloody marks. The marks continued as the alpha listened without nodding and slammed himself into Eddie.

"Oh..... _fuck...._ " The whining omega let out between breaths. "Rich....Richie......" he continued when the thrusting started. Richie nuzzled his head in the crook of Eddie's neck, beginning to kiss the spot and then started to suck and bite. Eddie's moaning continued, even more frequent now that the alpha was tugging at his neck with his teeth. He continued saying Richie's name between the moans, now getting louder and louder as the thrusts increased their velocity.

Richie could feel his knot started to gather at the bottom of his penis, swelling with every moan and thrust. "Eddie.....Eds.....Baby boy?" Richie pulled himself from the youngest's neck, seeing the marks he left on him, which were turning from a dark crimson to a bluish purple.

"Y-yes alpha?" Eddie asked, his words staggered and slurred.

"Eddie, I need you to listen to me.....I want to knot you, okay?" Richie tried to look into his eyes, but instead got ones that were half closed with pleasure. He could practically hear the boy, even without words, on how much he wanted Richie to continue thrusting. The youngest was speaking but instead his pleads came out with "yes" and "more".

"Baby boy... please actually pay attention. Try to ignore your heat and answer me like the non-horny Eddie would." Richie grabbed his smooth shoulders, shaking him a bit until Eddie came to his senses enough to have his full attention on what the alpha was saying. "Is... is it okay for me to knot you? I know this is a big commitment...but.."

"Rich...Richie...." Eddie shushed the eldest. "I understand... and it is okay. You know I love you more than absolutely anything... yes...you can do it."

Richie smiled. "I love you too....baby boy..." And with that, he started thrusting again. Eddie immediately went back into his heat-induced state, with labored breaths coming out and small, whimpering omega moans. This continued on for a few minutes, until Richie's knot was plump and red towards the top. "I'm.... gonna cum Eddie....." Richie huffed out, completely needing release and reduced to an animalistic state.

Eddie let out a whimper as he felt Richie fill him up, while the eldest let out a loud, bloodcurdling moan with a slight growl at the end. This repeated release would come frequently in the next few hours as Richie was sexually bonded to Eddie, and at the end they would finally become mates, with no one being able to come between them.

And there both boys lay, giving each other kisses and having a wonderful night of kissing, sex, and love under the summer skies of Derry.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first smut. I hope it was good, I'll be trying to elaborate more in the future but this whole thing was supposed to just be a short passage, and when you have a/b/o sex there is not really any good fluffy or kinky stuff. It's just there and then... it's over...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this. I might write more a/b/o in the future but I don't know If I really like writing it so I guess we will see!
> 
> Ty


End file.
